Shorecommandos
by HardcesTheImperialWriter
Summary: Shorecommandos is a group of Shoretroopers led by Captain Octavian Silas which will become the special force unit called Shorecommandos. Shorecommandos will go deep into The Imperial Politics among officers and higher ups while dealing with personal issues of the commandos as well as Imperial citizens and workers and soldiers.


SHORECOMMANDOS

Chapter One:

The birth of the Shorecommandos

After the fall of The Republic and the end of The Clone Wars, came the rise of The Galactic Empire under the leadership of the wise, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and now self-proclaimed Emperor of The Galactic Empire. Emperor Palpatine has conquered the vast reaches of the galaxy from the core worlds and to the outer reaches of The Outer Rim with his thousands and millions of Stormtrooper legions, merciless soldiers of The Empire.

Under Emperor Palpatine's rule, corruption dwindled and crimes were slowly diminishing with each pirate scum and crime syndicate being eradicated. Peace and order was slowly being brought to the countless citizens of The Empire and Outer Rim worlds, however this peace and order was soon disrupted by rebel cells opposing The Emperor's rule. The once corrupt leaders of The Republic, now lead the ever expanding rebel terrorists, rallying more citizens to revolt against The Empire and its Emperor, ambushing Imperial cargo transports and invading Imperial Protected planets.

With the news of multiple rebel cells appearing across the galaxy, Imperial Strategists and officers struggle to provide a solid solution to the rebels and their sympathizers. A captain of the Imperial Shoretroopers of the Stormtrooper Corps propositioned the forming of a special stormtrooper legion. One that could serve their Emperor and Empire. If it were to be funded that is…

Captain Octavian Silas, one of the many captains of the Shoretroopers and a candidate for The Empire's Counter Terrorism program initiated by Colonel Wullf Yularen of The Imperial Security Bureau. Octavian Silas dressed in his neat grey officer's uniform, is now on his way to meet with his commanding officer on Scarrif, Director Orson Callan Krennic. Director Krennic has… what other Imperial Officers and Enlisted call "ways of encouragement, a way of persuading his competitors in any projects to get the funds for his own uses.

Silas just walked past two towering figures clad in black stormtrooper armour that are rarely seen on the battlefield, let alone on Scarrif but these stormtroopers were not mere troopers but part of Krennic's personal protection detail known as Deathtroopers. Knocking onto the durasteel door of Director Krennic's office, a loud buzz could be heard from the panel beside the Deathtroopers. One of them tapped onto the temple of his helmet as if to speak but no sound could be heard, not even a breath but his head was bobbing up and down. Moments later, the Deathtrooper turned to Silas as spoke with a menacing and distorted robotic voice. 

"The Director will see you now"

With that Silas turned to the Deathtrooper as he… no… _it_ , gave him the all clear from Krennic. The captain nodded and turned towards the door as it hissed opened, there in front of him was a fairly large room with a marble finishing floor and a table made from Alderaanian Rainbowwood at the other end of the room with Director Krennic sat behind it with his fingers pressed against each other, resting them on the desk.

"Well, come in Captain, you are wasting my precious time with you standing in my doorway." Krennic spoke with a stiff and surly tone as he slowly leaned back into his chair as if he was displeased with meeting Silas.

"Right. Thank you, Director." Silas spoke with a calm, gravelly, unhurried voice but it took him awhile to find it before stepping into the office, saluting Krennic. The Director just waved Silas off as he rolled his eyes, looking away from Silas, his lips curled into a displeasing frown.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about, Captain? What could you want to show, could possibly impress me?" Krennic spoke with an irritated voice as he threw his hands into the air before bringing them back onto his laps.

"I wish to propose the new trooper legion for the program, director. It's a special force unit able to deal with the terrorists, a team capable of infiltrating and sabotaging rebel camps and capture or kill High Value Targets." Silas spoke with full confidence with his gravelness of his voice as he leaned forward, presenting a datapad.

"We have already gone through this already Captain Silas! What could your so called special force unit possible provide when The ISB and Imperial Commandos already have? And what use does another special force unit for The Emperor? Hmm?" Krennic spoke as he raised his voice while disregarding the datapad, almost knocking it away.

"We could be more flexible than The Imperial Commandos and bring more firepower to bare compared to ISB agents and their limited equipment while on the field, Imperial Commandos are strong but they're only capable of operating for a short amount of time. While the Shoretroopers' training and constant relocation off worlds could be more valuable asset for a special force unit for The Empire and Emperor." Silas added while browsing through his datapad.

"You think mere words could persuade me to approve a captain under my command with an idea to be funded by the ISB and Empire over much more valuable projects? Captain, I know you have been serving The Empire for years now but you must be native to think that I would give you clearance to propose this so called special unit to Colonel Yularen." Krennic had moved away from his desk and made his way to an alcohol trolley, pouring a glass of ale, scoffing at the thought of Silas' persuasion.

"I did not think you hence why I have already sent a copy to Colonel Yularen. And now I am awaiting his call of approval…"Silas cleared his throat as he realised the Colonel might have rejected his idea and notifies Krennic, making it worse is that Silas is in the office right now. Imagine trying to humiliate the man you despise, only to be _humiliated_ in front of him.

Krennic's eye widen, slowly lowering the glass, stopping short of just taking a sip from it. "You dare to threaten my authority?! On my base and on MY planet?! You conniving traitor! I am your superior commanding officer and you broke Imperial Protocol, just so you could try and humiliate me or test my patience?! I will have you shot at by a firing squad!" Krennic's face shot a blood red, seaming with rage as he called in his Deathtroopers in.

Silas was taken aback by Krennic's outburst, Silas was expecting the temper tantrum when Krennic would not get his way, especially with subordinates. Silas' muscles tensed up with the Deathtroopers now standing behind him, their weapons drawn and trained on him.

Silas cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before speaking. "A traitor? Director Krennic, sending the copy to Colonel Yularen was not to test your patience or humiliate you but to make sure it's original crediting would be intact when it reaches its destination." Silas careful chose his words, considering he's now a hostage with an ill temped man with two heavily armed troopers that are ready to fire at his command.

Silas took another deep breath before continuing. "I know about everything, Director. I know you would eliminate people from projects or competitions just so you could be credited for their work. That is probably how you made Director… Krennic." Krennic cleared his throat and scoffed.  
"Afraid not, Director, your secret is safe with me. I won't report you to the ISB or anyone else, You _are_ valuable to The Empire." Silas continued, there was no going back now, he had just signed a death warrant by making a threat with blasters ready to fire on him.

Upon hearing Silas' threat, Krennic scoffed, pouring another glass of ale, downing the entirety of it within seconds. "Are you making a threat? Captain? In my office while there are two blasters pointed at you? Do you honestly think that you'd make it out of this room after making THAT threat?! I knew you were foolish but I didn't take you for a Moisture Farmer idiocy!" Krennic chuckled before stopping short of himself, raising his arms and the Deathtroopers raised their blasters, ready to fire. Krennic was now grinning with a twisted smile while Silas took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, getting ready for the inevitable.

Before Krennic could swing his arm down as if the force was watching out for Silas, a buzz rang from Krennic's holocaster. Silas exhaled with relief as Krennic walked over to it, answering the call.

"It's Krennic. Who is this? I'm busy with something." Krennic asked wondering who could have been so brave and yet foolish to interrupt him just before his kill.

"Krennic, its Colonel Yularen, from the ISB. And if that something is a meeting with Captain Silas, I suggest you dismiss him immediately. He has a private audience with Lord Vader himself. This is a direct order and request from him. Captain Silas is to be placed on a shuttle to Coruscant immediately. Best not to keep Lord Vader waiting, Director. Colonel Yularen out." Colonel Yularen's old but gruff voice echoed throughout the room, taking Krennic by surprised while Silas was thankful that his gamble paid off and not with his head.

"But Colon-"Before Krennic could reply the Colonel, Yularen has already hung up. Krennic slowly turned towards Silas who was now grinning with satisfaction, as if he had won this fight. Krennic looked as if he had lost horribly, stood frozen by his desk, he looked upset as he stared at Silas, slowly opening his mouth to speak but struggled to find the words. "G-Get out of my sight." Krennic ordered as he pressed his arms against the desk.

"Thank you, Director… Be seeing you soon." Silas thanked with a hint of sarcasm before turning around, looking at the two towering Deathtroopers, smiling at them as they watch Silas walked out of the office. As the door hissed behind him, Krennic threw the glass at the door, shattering it upon impact, shouting his lungs empty before crashing into his chair.

Silas was already heading back to his quarters, scoffing at the thought of him surviving Krennic with blasters pointed at him when a hand reached for his shoulder from the back.

"So how did it go, captain? It went better than expected I guess, considering you're still alive and well." A fruity yet soft-spoken voice came from Silas' back, pulling his attention before chuckling, Silas turned to face the voice and it was another officer, Sergeant Wikal Rota.

"It went better than expected indeed. I have the Colonel to thank for that, however, I can't talk for long. I have been summoned by Lord Vader himself on Coruscant." Silas spoke with hurriedness in his voice as he resumed his walk back to his quarters, pulling away from the sergeant.

Rota looked down as Silas walked away before realising what was said, eyes widening as he ran after Silas. "Wait! An audience with Lord Vader himself?! You must be pulling my leg, captain." Rota's face exploded with excitement, barely able to contain it.

"No sergeant. I am to leave Scarrif immediately. If you'll excuse me, I need to pack." Silas stopped outside a room as he turned to the sergeant, pressing on a button, opening the door before smiling at Rota and walking in, closing it behind him.

Walking up the shuttle's loading ramp, Silas took a seat within the passenger hold, buckling up as the crew made their way to the cockpit, closing the ramp behind them, darkness slowly enveloping the hold before the lights came on, illuminating the grey interior. Moments later, the shuttle began powering up, it's engines starting up, the shuttle shook as it rose from the landing paddock, gaining altitude before blasting off.

Silas closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cold and hard walls of the shuttle, a flashback began to play right before his eyes. A voice slowly flooding into his ears, Silas opened his eyes and a bright orange light blinded him, forcing Silas to blink and cover them with his arm, focusing his eyes, Silas saw the warzone that was in front of him. Explosions erupted from everywhere, screams of children crying could be heard in the chaos of blaster fire and explosions.

Silas felt his hands heavy and pulling him down, Silas hesitantly pulled his head downward and in his arms were a stormtrooper, riddled with blaster marks, blood and dirt, it's helmet already removed but showed a faceless and black disfigured head. Before waking up to the shuttle crewmen shaking him.

"Captain! Captain Silas!" The crew man waved his hands in front of him. "We've arrived on Mustafar." The crewman added, letting go of Silas's shoulders.

"M-Mustafar? Wh-What are we doing here? Aren't we supposed to be on Coruscant? I'm going to be late!" Silas blinked as he slowly got out of his seat.

"Which is why you need to go. The Colonel and Lord Vader are waiting for you at the main complex." The crewman ordered as he turned and walked back into the cockpit.

Silas shook his head and left the hold, walking down the ramp of the shuttle. As soon as Silas set foot on the ramp, the heat of Mustafar's lava struck him everywhere. Even with coolant being spread all over the megastructure, Silas could feel the full force of the heat as it felt like it was melting him away. Silas covered his face with his arms, trying to resist the heat before reaching the main towering complex. The blast doors opened, greeting him with a gust of cool air as it hissed close behind him, the room Silas was in began hissing as it pressurised with more cool air before opening on the other side. Silas took a deep breath before entering.

After being ordered by Yularen to wait for him and Vader in the conference room, Silas was now seated alone with 9 other empty chairs with a large window by the end of the room, with a view of the lava flowing from the long erupted volcano in the distance.

As Silas sat at the desk cupping his hands, the door opened and a figure with white hair and a magnificence moustache came walking in, dressed in a full slick white officer's uniform with another figure donned in full black armour, donning a fully enclosed helmet, menacing looking with a cape waving behind him. It was Colonel Yularen and Darth Vader.

Silas stood from his chair and knelt as Vader came in, bowing his head while doing so. "My lord, ST-575, Captain Octavian Silas." Silas greeted as he continued to kneel.

"Save the formalities Captain, you are on borrowed time. We shall begin with your squad, Shorecommandos. What can they provide for the ISB and Empire?" Yularen spoke with the same gruffness in his voice as he had when he called Krennic.

"Right away, Colonel" Silas said, standing up, straightening his uniform. "The Shorecommandos are a unit of troopers capable of infiltration through sea and amphibian assaults along with sabotage while being stationed for much longer than Imperial Commandos. "Yularen raised his hands to stop Silas.  
"We know what they can do, it was already listed within the data you've provided. What we meant is what can you and your men provide?" Colonel Yularen spoke, questioning him once more.

Silas' face was painted with confusion but continued to speak. "Why explain when I could have my men and I show you? Give us a mission, and if you are not impressed by our performance… We will return to Scarrif and continue with our current duties."

The whole room fell silent save for Vader's mechanical breathing as he looked out of the windows and into the ever flowing lava river as bubbles exploded from it, a reminder of a horrible betrayal that happened a long time ago. Yularen slowly turned to Vader, watching and waiting for his reply. Vader's breathing echoing through the room, making Silas feel a chill going through his spine.

As if the Mustafar volcano had erupted, Vader spoke, his mechanical and menacing voice booming and echoing through the room. "Captain Silas, you have proven yourself during the pacification of the rebel held planet of Saleucami. But do not forget your place." Vader slowly turned to face the Captain, now looking down as he knelt before Vader.

"Yes… my Lord… I apologize, it won't happen again." Silas apologizing, his heart was pumping vigorously and was sweating profusely.

"If you are so eager to go to war, then I shall grant you this opportunity to do so. Report to Krennic and await for further orders." Vader commanded, even though Silas couldn't see Vader's face, he could feel Vader's glare through his helmet before leaving the conference room.

Silas bowed while Yularen stood at attention as Vader left the pair. As the door hissed close, Silas turned to Yularen. "Colonel, thank you for saving me earlier. I would have been dead had you not called. I'm in your debt once again." Silas thanked as he shook Yularen's hand.

"It is good to see you my old friend. I hope Krennic is not rough with you ever since I got you out of active service." Yularen greeted with a small smile, returning the hand shake.

"Nothing I can't handle. But why must I report to him again? You told me I would not need to deal with him once the Shorecommandos has been approved." Silas complaint as he lifted his hand with an opened palm, his eyes gazing towards the door, alluding to what Vader had said, sighing in frustration.

"It is only for now, captain. And don't forget, your Shorecommandos prospect is not approved as of now. So watch your tone with me, you maybe be my friend and pupil, but I am still your superior." Yularen warned as he glared with his steely eyes at him before leaving Silas, closing the door behind him.


End file.
